Fireworks
by ChocoAndCigs
Summary: MxM "Matt had never celebrated the Fourth of Jult before. No wonder he thought fireworks were gun-shots..." Fluff and stuff.


**[['Ello everybody! My second story is out!! Even though it's just a one-shot... Not to worry though. I'm not giving up on "Tailed" or anything.**

**I just kinda had fun on this one. I was up trying to write all night. That's why it didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would.**

**Me and my four year old sister watched the sunrise together... and then I slept until one in the afternoon. I have unhealthy habits. But I really wanted to get this out on the fourth of July!!**

**You can kinda tell I was just writing some parts for the heck of it. Like the laptop part in the morning. And the cupcake part... it was pretty fun. :D The fifth chapter of Tailed may come out later than I hoped, because I was working on this... so enjoy! I stayed up all night attempting to write more, so the story line is a little scrambled. All in all, I really love the concept of the ending, even though it doesn't get into yaoi at all. Rereading this story, Im itching to rewrite it. It's more fluff... Please R&R my first one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't-own-eet!! If I did... hell... does anybody do these things anymore?]]**

The fourth day in July of 2009 started the same as any day normally would for me. I awoke at the break of dawn, stomach growling. I doubt I'd eaten anything the day before, except maybe a chocolate bar or two. It had been too busy. Things weren't exactly flowing smoothly along in the Kira case, but it didn't mean we didn't work our asses off everyday to figure something else out. I sat up in my bed and stretched like a cat. I must have accidentally left my laptop on last night because the fan inside of it was whirring quite loudly trying to keep the device cool. Walking over to my maple desk clumsily, I turned it off. Today was bound to be either boring, annoying, or both. It _was _a national holiday. That meant people would be running around drunk, acting crazy, and the stores would be either packed or closed. Which sucked because we were running dangerously low on food and chocolate.

But I guess I could run to the store now, before Matt woke up. Usually I'd force him to do things that I hated; such as shopping. But what the hell? Might as well get the shopping over with before the people of L.A. actually started to wake up and remembered that they needed something to buy. I changed from loose sweats into my usual leather-attire, walked into the kitchen, grabbed the keys to my Harley, and was at the nearest store before I knew it. A store being open at five o'clock in the morning at all was slightly amazing to me. Even after nearly three years in America I wasn't one hundred percent used to things. I felt even worse for Matt. He hasn't even been here a year yet. America and England were very different at most points.

More thoughts lazily rummaged through my mind as I stoked up on food like I hadn't eaten in months. Chocolate cake, chocolate frosting, chocolate milk, chocolate chips, hot chocolate. Of course, none of those could substitute for the chocolate bars themselves, but it was edible to me if it had cocoa in it. I grabbed something I was sure I would never touch: vanilla cupcakes with red, white, and blue frosting. Vanilla is chocolate's enemy, why should I buy it? But I did anyway, just because I'd have fun watching Matt lick the icing off the top, that pink tongue flicking out and.... err.... I stopped myself from thinking like that. No use getting turned on in the store. I sashayed my way over to the checkout paying thirty-seven dollars for three bags of what you really couldn't consider groceries. Just junk food. Back in the parking lot, with three bags of food around my arm, I sat on my motorcycle. I admitted to myself how stressed and wound up that I had been lately. So, I was allowing myself a few minutes of peace, no matter how short-lived it may be.

Deep breath in, long breath out. There was always something about early mornings that made me feel content. Just the simplicity of it. The way the sun wasn't quite up yet, giving the whole landscape blue-gray features. The way you could tell that it was going to be blistering hot later in the day, but at the moment it is just the right temperature. I will never understand why, but these simple things gave me a bland delight. I pushed out a sigh and turned the keys in the ignition, the engine revving angrily as I sped my way back to my house.

Matt was still asleep by the time I got back. It was obvious that he would be. Unlike myself, Matt wasn't the type to wake up early in the morning. Actually, him waking up in the morning at all was a shock. He'd sleep until the afternoon most of the time.

After noisily putting everything from the store into the pantry and fridge, I went back to my laptop. We were trying to hack into a few different place's systems. I could get into them, but it took me twice as long as it took Matt. Time blurred and I didn't know how long I had been typing away until the door to my bedroom clicked open to reveal Matt himself, complete with Pokemon pajama pants, no shirt, goggles hanging around his pale neck. He was such a nerd it concerned me sometimes.

"Hey Mell." he grumbled as he rubbed his half-closed eyes. "When'd you wake up?"

I didn't have to ask him the same. It was obvious he just woke up. I glanced at the time on my laptop. Eleven thirty-one am.

"I've been awake since five. Why does it matter to you?" I sounded like I was growling at him. Which I kinda was.

He gave me a quick scowl. "Oh c'mon. Got another wooden stick shoved up your ass, Mello?"

I stood up, the chair to my desk rolling an inch back on the carpeted floor. I closed the window on the monitor and turned off my computer for the second time that day.

"Stop being stupid, Matt." I told him, walking out of my own room and into the living room. "You're the only one that gets stuff shoved up your ass around here. And it's defiantly not a wooden stick." I turned just in time to see his face flush a light pink. Chuckling I made my way to the kitchen, Matt trailing behind me. I grabbed another chocolate bar, the one I had eaten a few hours ago had already worn off. Matt was rummaging through the pantry and I heard him exclaim, "Whoa! Vanilla!" he was grinning as he exited the walk-in pantry, cupcakes in hand. He put the package on the counter.

"I thought I'd never see anything but chocolate ever again, living with _you_." he commented, plucking a blue-frosted sweet from the package, examining it with intense curiosity. I rolled my eyes. "Dig in. Not like I'll eat them anyway." Matt complied, licking off the icing the same way I had imagined in the store.

"You're so predictable." I said, smug. He glanced up at me, having no idea what I was getting at. So I made my way across the tiled floor, pinning him between the countertop and my own hips. One of my hands held him in place, wrapping around his back, and the other hand had a fistful of rouge hair, pulling has head back slightly.

"Mello..." he warned, cupcake in hand, "What did I do now?"

"Stop trying to turn me on, you bastard." I started to grind into him. He was full-scale scowling now. He hated when I'd randomly do something like this to him, which I did it a lot. He should be used to it by now. Matt lifted the cupcake to his slightly parted lips and once again flicked his tongue out to taste the frosting.

"Oh..." he said innocently, "Was this turning you on?" The tip of his pink tongue trailed the length of the sweet, leaving traces of blue on and beside his lips. It was too tempting not to lick it all off. So I did. I lightly started licking the icing off of his mouth. Occasionally planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ngh... Mello..." he groaned as my knee found it's way to his crotch, rubbing gently on his visible hard on.

"Admit it." I whispered at the corner of his mouth, "I win at getting you all hot and bothered." He nodded as much as he could, which wasn't much due to the fact that my hand was still gripped into his hair. I kissed him on the lips one last time and pushed myself off of him.

"That's right." I said, "And don't forget it." I could feel his pouting and I chuckled yet again when he told me; "I think you bruised my hips from pushing me into the counter."

The rest of the day passed slowly and without interruptions. Matt would work on hacking for two hours and then play his DS for one. I worked nonstop, except to walk into the kitchen to get more chocolate in the kitchen. The clock crept to nine o'clock when a loud_ bang _shook the windows.

"Fuck!" Matt quickly got to his feet and started patting his pants. I quirked an eyebrow as I reentered the living room with another rectangle of chocolate.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked and sat back down on the trashed sofa.

"Didn't you hear it!? There was a fucking gunshot! Where's my gun!?" he was scaling the coffee table that was covered with files and papers. I snickered and snapped another piece of my candy bar off with my teeth. Another loud boom came from the house next to us.

"Mello!" he exclaimed, "Don't just sit there! What're you doing!?" I stood up and peeked out of the dusty white blinds. I saw a stream of smoke fly into the air and than the same _boom _came as a firework lit up the sky. And than I nearly choked on the rest of the chocolate that was in my mouth, I was laughing so hard. Along with coughing from the chocolate in my throat, which made my eyes water. Matt glared at me from the other side of the glass coffee table.

"And what're you laughing at?" he commented, his arms across his chest, not very happy about getting laughed at.

"The-- the..." I laughed again, getting hysterical. I don't know why I was laughing so much. It wasn't _that _funny that Matt thought a firework was a gunshot. But, I guess I hadn't laughed so much in a long time it was all just coming out now.

"Fuck Matt..." I sighed after getting a hold of myself, "It wasn't a gun. It was a fucking firework."

Matt's face turned into a grimace. "Who the hell shoots fireworks for no reason?"

"It's the fourth of July."

"What about it?" he replied.

"Independence Day?"

"Wha--?"

Oh yeah... Matt hadn't exactly celebrated this American holiday. Time to go into lecture-mode.

"Independence Day is celebrated July fourth. It's an American national holiday where people get dunk, have bar-be-ques, set off fireworks, et-cetra, celebrating the freedom of their country from the Kingdom of Britain in 1776." I stated.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the lesson, teacher."

I nodded and he walked over to me. And all of a sudden he was pulling me into my room.

"Horny much, Matty-boy?" I asked, pulling my hand from his grip.

"No." he explained, "Your room just has the best view." he yanked up my blinds, revealing most of the city of Los Angeles. Fireworks were being shot a lot more now that it had gotten dark. He sat on the right side of my bed, so he could get the best view of the large window. He gave me a smile that I could hardly see in the dark that was only being lit with the occasional pop of color in the sky.

I walked over to the King-sized bed and put my knees on the sides of his hips, pushing him down with a slow kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck as the kiss grew deeper. Hell, I didn't care if I never celebrated this holiday as a kid. If it gave me an excuse to do this to Matt... _my_ Matt. That I was totally in love with no matter how much I denied it. I loved this holiday for letting me be with him.


End file.
